1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ultrasonic probe for ultrasonic systems such as medical ultrasonic diagnostic systems. This invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such an ultrasonic probe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, convex-type ultrasonic probes have been extensively used in medical ultrasonic diagnostic systems since they can observe ranges wider than those observed by linear-scan ultrasonic probes.
Japanese published unexamined patent application 61-109556 discloses a method of manufacturing such a convex-type ultrasonic probe. As will be described hereinafter, the method of Japanese patent application 61-109556 has some problems.